


A Mess For You ((DreamNotFound))

by GravityCandyWriting



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Closet Sex, Closeted Character, College, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityCandyWriting/pseuds/GravityCandyWriting
Summary: Drunk College Party games turn into drunk confessions and shameless sex.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	A Mess For You ((DreamNotFound))

_Dream (Clay) POV~_

I stepped out into the open dorm, it already reeked of cheap booze. My roommate Sapnap had been planning this party for about a week now, he wouldn't shut up about it. Sapnap was in the shared kitchen stuffing cans of beer into the small fridge. 

"You need help Sap?" I asked grabbing a beer sitting on the counter and cracked it open. 

"Nah I got the beers but could you pour the chips into bowls? I got to grab the ring bologna and cheese." He called over his shoulder, face shoved into the bottom of the fridge trying to make room for more cans. 

The Doritos, Lays, and Cheetos laid limp on the counter by a 2-liter bottle of coke. That was for Bad since he refused to drink any booze. I grabbed the bags and poured them into a variety of colored bowls. 

"They should be here any minute." Sap stood straight, hands on his hips as he marveled at all the cans cluttered on the bottom shelf. Simutantiouslly there was a loud banging on the front door before whoever it was let themselves in. Of course, it was Quackity, but I'm actually surprised he knocked this time.

"Yooooo amigos! Where's the beer!?" Quackity cheered, he was followed in by a smaller guy. He had messy blonde hair and a red shirt on.

"Quackes? Who is this?" Sapnap asked behind me, I took a long sip of my beer.

"Oh, this tiny human? This is Tommy, I hope you don't mind I brought him. He is my new roommate." Quackity walked past me and threw around Sap kissing his cheek quickly. Those two and Karl have been dating for a decent amount of time now. I'm shocked Karl didn't show up with Quackity. 

"How old are you kid?" I asked, taking another sip from the can resting by my side. 

"Only 19, so do you have any Coke?" Tommy spoke with a thick British accent. 

"Oh yeah, only one bottle though. I'll text Bad to pick some up on his way over." I typed out the text and sent it out, a few moments later another knock was at the door. 

Tommy let them in on my command and Wilbur, Techno and Phil walked in. 

Phil held up a fancy bottle, "I brought wine, I'm old and fancy." I wheezed, he wasn't that much older than the rest of us only about 10ish years, he decided he wanted to go to college really late. 

"Where is Karl, he is supposed to be bringing George and Jschlatt," Quackity asked, cuddled up next to Sap on the couch.

The name... George's name. We weren't extremely close, but we talked here and there. But damn was he cute, he has the softest brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. His laugh is so dorky and adorable, and his face is sprinkled with freckles. I wouldn't admit it but I was obsessed. Only Sap really knew.

"Ohhhhh Clayyyyy you're getting all red! Are you excited for George to come?" Sap called starring at me from the couch, the smaller one next to him smirked, the two starred me down. 

"I told you not to bring that up..." I huffed, face turning a soft shade of red. 

"Wait dude you like George? You have to tell him!" Techno scoffed, chuckling. 

Phil threw his arm around his shoulder, "Dude you got this, I'm pretty sure George also has a thing for you." 

"There is absolutely no way guys, I'm sure I'm not his type," I said in defense hoping they would leave it be.

"Why don't you just go for it, the worst that could happen is that he says he just wants to be friends." Tommy butted in, he was right though. I guess I'm worried he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore.

"What if he isn't gay?" I stated.

"He's gay." The whole room said at once, I guess there was no denying it, I couldn't get out of telling him tonight. 

The room went back to their own conversations, but soon the door swung open again. It was Karl cheering as he threw himself onto Sapnap and Quackity. Jschlatt walked in after him, making his way over to Philza, Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy. Bad walked in with them, Coke in hand. Then there was George who peered around the room before making eye contact with me. 

My heart raced as he walked towards me, smiling like an idiot. "Hello Dream." 

"You can call me Clay if you'd like. I don't mind." I rubbed the back of my neck, smirking down at him. He was significantly smaller than me, with about a 6-inch difference. 

"You look nice in that hoodie." 

"Thanks," I smiled. "Do you want a beer?" He nodded and I swung around and opened the fridge. The strong smell roamed around the room, but I picked a can and handed it to him. 

Before I stood, I catch him out of the corner of my eyes checking out my ass, it was strange but I didn't let it get to me. 

We talked for a bit, everyone mostly keeping to their small group. But Quackity stood and shouted, "Let's play spin the bottle! We can use Phil's old man's fancy wine bottle!" Phil laughed and pretended to be hurt, the rest of us chuckled. 

Everyone agreed but Tommy and Bad who stayed off to the side, I gave the two permission to go play video games in my room. 

Quackity threw himself onto the floor between Sap and Karl, I sat between George and Techno. 

"I wanna go first!" Karl grabbed the wine bottle and violently spun it. 

"I feel like I'm in high school again." I laughed as the bottle turned and turned. As I finished the bottle slowly landed on Wilbur. Karl shared a look with Sap and Quackity who both nodded. Karl leaned over and softly kissed Wilbur. It was quick and they parted without any word. 

Wilbur reluctantly grabbed the bottle and spun it, not so rough this time. It landed on Techno and the two shared another quick kiss. 

"I'm not in the mood to spin, Clay go," Techno commanded, I willing leaned forward and spun it, it took a few moments before stopping before George. The last thing I wanted it to do. 

I turned to George slowly, his eyes were wide and soft. I leaned in slowly before being stopped.

"Hey Clay?" Sapnap said, I turned to him. "Remember that bet a while back, you said since I won I could make you do anything." I nodded, gulping down my nervousness.

"Well now I'm gonna use it, you and George need to go into the closet to kiss." He smirked, Quackity started dying next to him. The rest chuckled, I turned back to George who didn't see any problem with this. He didn't understand.

Techno stood and pulled me up, Sapnap grabbing George. The two roughly pushed us into the dark closet, locking the door from the outside. I heard them go back to the game, without a second thought of us. 

"George I'm sorry about this. They're drunk, and aren't think--" I was cut off by George pulling me down to his height. 

"George?" I asked my face sweety and red. His eyes were so pretty this close, a mix of greens and blues. His face was also turning a soft red. 

"Clay do you like me?" George questioned, his breath smelled heavily like beer. He was definitely drunk too. 

"You're drunk," I stated, my eyes not leaving his.

"I'm not gonna play this innocent act anymore Clay, do you like me?" He pulled me closer. 

"What if I do?" I asked, my voice getting rough. At this point, I was getting turned on.

"Then I'd kiss you," George smirked. 

"Do you like me?" I asked, resting my hands on his sides. 

"I'm _obsessed~"_

I couldn't handle it anymore, the tent in my pants couldn't handle it anymore. I gripped his sides and slammed him into the wall, pinning him up. His breath was warm against my face, my lips moved towards his. Roughly kissing him, my hand moved up to hold his hands above his head, and my other gripped harder on his waist. 

"Are you okay? I need consent before we go further." I pulled back from the kiss, I looked down at him. He was beautiful like this, messy hair, red sweety face, his huge eyes peering up to me, his arms pinning above him, and his pants tight around his crotch. 

"I need you, I give consent!" He almost shouted he fought against my hand holding his wrists. 

"You sure? We can stop" I wanted to make sure. 

"Clay....."

"..... _I need you_ " 

With that, I let go of his wrists and turned him facing the wall. He arched his back so his ass was grinding against my cock. My dick twitched with excitement, I pulled his pants down and stuck two fingers in my mouth before pushing them into him. I took the time to prep him, he was already moaning softly from my fingers. 

"Are you ready?" I asked, he moaned in response.

I lined myself up and pushed into him. He gasped loudly followed by hard moaning. My hands gripped onto his sides again and I pulled out and pushed back in. I kept this up at a decent pace but George kept moaning to go faster, so I picked up the speed. George was under me turning into a moaning mess, he tried to grip onto the wall. I slowed again before pulling out and sitting down, he sat on top of me facing me. I went back to my previous speed, I watched as his face tried to be quiet but failed miserably. 

I leaned forwards and started biting at his neck while keeping up the speed. "Clay.. fuck."

"Yes, baby?" I pulled away from his neck. 

"You're good at this. Have you done this before?" 

"Actually no" I managed to say between grunts. 

"Fuck.." George softly moaned into Clay's ear. This whiled him up again, he started to pick up the pace, bouncing George on and off of myself. The closet was filled with their moans and grunts. 

"I think I'm close.." I whispered into his ear. I thurst into him a few more times before my cum builds up and explores into him, leaking down and dripping down my cock. 

"You're a mess now~" I teased, he pouted before kissing him softly. This time passionate and not too rough. 

"A mess for you~"


End file.
